Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/V
Pierwsze dwa tygodnie pobytu mego w domu matki przemknęły jak sen szybko i rozkosznie. Wszystko było dla mnie tak nowe, tak zajmujące; byłam zupełną panią mego czasu, moich sukien, moich śliczniuchnych pokoików i mego, posłusznego każdemu skinieniu, kuzynka. Bawił on u nas całe dwa tygodnie, z czego niezmiernie byłam zadowolniona. Trudno by było o więcej zręcznego, grzecznego i potulnego chłopaka. Codziennie z rana witał mię z bukietem hiacyntów i narcyzów, które zaczynały już kwitnąć w ogrodzie, i oddawał mi go na "dzień dobry". Po całych dniach przechadzaliśmy się po domu i ogrodzie. Ja mu opowiadałam o pensji i towarzyszkach moich, on mi różne prawił rzeczy o sąsiedztwie, którego jeszcze nie znałam; przypominaliśmy sobie wzajemnie czas, spędzony w dzieciństwie, a śmiech nasz wesoły rozlegał się po salonach. Nie mogłam nie spostrzec, że czynię na kuzynku bardzo miłe wrażenie. Często, podnosząc wzrok, spotykałam się z jego oczami, które tkwiły w mojej twarzy i bywały wtedy bardzo błękitne. Niekiedy także, gdy patrzyłam na niego, spuszczał nagle oczy i leciuchny rumieniec przesuwał się mu po czole. Raz matka moja zaczęła grać walca i powiedziała nam, abyśmy tańczyli, bo chce zobaczyć, jak też ja tańczę. Kuzynek objął mię i puściliśmy się wkoło salonu; zrobiliśmy krąg jeden, drugi, trzeci, w głowie mi się kręciło, tchu brakowało w piersi, a kuzynek tańczył jeszcze i mnie za sobą pociągał. — Dosyć! — szepnęłam — nie mogę oddychać! — Dosyć, dzieci! — wołała moja matka, ale Franuś nic nie słyszał. W końcu moja matka musiała urwać muzykę, a ja bez tchu upadłam na sofę. W parę minut potem kuzynek pocałował mię w rękę i rzekł cichutko: — Przebacz, kuzynko, że nie posłuchałem cię, gdyś mi mówiła, aby zaprzestać walca. Straciłem pamięć wszystkiego... byłbym tak z chęcią na koniec świata zabiegł... — Tobyś się dopiero zmęczył, kuzynku! — odpowiedziałam śmiejąc się, ale serce biło mi bardzo mocno, nie wiem, czy od walca, czy od słów Franusia. Jednego dnia przechodziliśmy w ogrodzie około młodej brzózki, białą korą okrytej. — Ile razy spojrzę na tę białą brzózkę — rzekł kuzyn — tyle razy myślę, że drzewa i ludzie miewają niekiedy między sobą podobieństwa! — I do kogóż ta brzózka podobna? — spytałam. — Do pewnej kuzyneczki mojej, której na imię Wacława. — Jak to? — Taka sama cieniuchna i wysmukła, a młode jej listeczki, co zaledwie się rozpuszczają, to jak naiwne i poetyczne rozmowy kuzynki! Zaśmiałam się i obejrzałam dokoła siebie. — A ty, kuzynku — rzekłam, chcąc porównaniem za porównanie odpłacić — podobny jesteś do tego gładkiego, wysokiego dębu, co tam nad stawem stoi... Franuś zarumienił się nagle. — Czy kuzynka żartuje ze mnie? — zapytał mię, a ton jego był taki jakiś dziwny, że aż się przelękłam, czy go nie obraziłam. — Wcale nie! — zawołałam — ale jeśli młodą jak ja osobę można porównać do brzózki, dlaczegożby słusznie mężczyzna do dębu porównywanym być nie mógł? — Dąb to godło siły! ... — wymówił po chwili kuzyn i spuścił oczy, a po twarzy jego rozlał się przejmujący smutek. Nie wiedziałam, co mam a tym myśleć, podałam mu rękę i rzekłam: — Przebacz, kuzynku, jeśli ci mimo woli przykrość sprawiłam! Pocałował mię w rękę i odpowiedział: — Nie to, kuzyneczko, porównaniem swym przypomniałaś mi tylko to, co mi zawsze najmocniej dolega... Widząc, że nie chce mi nic więcej powiedzieć, nie pytałam dalej i wkrótce wyszła mi z myśli ta rozmowa, a kuzynek rozweselił się i nad wieczór porównywał mię znowu z jakimś kwiatem: białą różą, podobno, czy konwalią, już dobrze nie pamiętam. Pewnego dnia włożyłam tę samą błękitną suknię z białą frędzlą, którą miałam na sobie zaraz po przyjeździe, i przechadzałam się z kuzynkiem około klombów, niedaleko ganku. Naraz spostrzegłam, że oczy kuzynka spoczywały upornie na mojej frędzli. — Co się kuzynek tak przypatruje memu ubraniu? — spytałam. — Ubranie to przypomina mi najpiękniejszą chwilę mego życia — odpowiedział. Instynktowo spuściłam oczy i poczułam przyśpieszone bicie serca. — I jakąż to chwilę tak piękną przypomina kuzynkowi moja suknia? — spytałam zwyciężając wzruszenie. — Tę, w której pierwszy raz ujrzałem cię, kuzynko — odpowiedział. Zmięszałam się jeszcze bardziej, ale uczyniłam wysilenie i zażartowałam: — A więc takich chwil kuzynek masz teraz pełno, bo ciągle na mnie patrzysz! — Ale od tamtej zaczęło się dla mnie nowe życie — odrzekł kuzyn i utkwił we mnie oczy, które w tej chwili stały się bardzo błękitnymi. Nie mogłam ani sekundy dłużej znieść jego spojrzenia, odwróciłam się żywo i poskoczyłam ku gankowi. Gdy stanęłam na pierwszym wschodzie balkonu, obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Franusia, stojącego nieruchomie między klombami, ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemię. Miał minę tak zasmuconą, że żal mi się go zrobiło bardzo... wróciłam z wolna pomiędzy klomby i stanęłam przy nim... — Kuzynku — rzekłam — czy rozgniewałeś się na mnie za to, że cię tak prędko odbiegłam? — Ja bym się miał gniewać na kuzynkę — zawołał — ja bym za kuzynkę moje życie oddał. W głosie jego było tyle szczerości i prawdy, a w oczach taki migotał smutek, że aż przycisnęłam dłoń do serca, aby mi z piersi nie wyskoczyło. Pochyliłam się i zerwałam biały narcyz, a oddając go kuzynkowi rzekłam: — Weź ode mnie ten kwiatek, kuzynku, a ile razy na niego spojrzysz, pomyśl, że mam dla ciebie wielką... wielką przyjaźń. Mówiąc te słowa czułam, że rumienię się silnie, zdjął mię wstyd jakiś niezmierny i tym razem na dobre już uciekłam z ogrodu, a w mgnieniu oka znalazłam się w moim pokoju. Rzuciłam się na sofkę, zakryłam oczy rękami i ogarnęło mię nie znane dotąd uczucie. "On mię pokochał!" — szeptało mi coś do ucha, a szept ten przechodził do serca i zrodził w nim ciche pytanie: "A ja czy kocham go?" Porwałam się nagle i usiadłam na sofce z oczyma wlepionymi w przestrzeń. W przestrzeni tej zawieszony w powietrzu stał przede mną kuzynek, a obok niego wymarzona przeze mnie postać jednego z bohaterów powieści, o którym na pensji jeszcze czytałam, a który tak silne zrobił na mnie wrażenie, że śniłam o nim przez dwie noce z rzędu. Patrzyłam na obydwóch i robiłam porównanie... po kwadransie pokazało się, że Franuś nie był wcale podobnym do mego ulubionego bohatera. Tamten był brunet, a on miał płowe włosy, tamten podróżował po całym świecie, a w podróżach swych walczył z dzikimi narodami i zwyciężał lwów pustyni, a Franuś, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek wyjeżdżał gdzie ze swych stron rodzinnych; tamten nie tylko był bardzo czułym dla swej bohdanki narzeczonym, ale jeszcze wielce uczonym, odważnym i sławnym człowiekiem. A Franuś czy był uczonym, odważnym? Nie wiedziałam i ta to może niewiadomość włożyła w moje usta następny cichutki monolog, wypowiedziany pod sekretem dziewczynie w błękitnej sukni, która stała w lustrze przede mną i poprawiała sobie włosy, rozrzucone śród uprzedniego rozmyślania. — Nie, nie kocham go, ale go bardzo, bardzo lubię! Takie ma ładne błękitne oczy, taki jest dobry, a taki smutny bywa czasami! Dlaczego on taki smutny bywa? O, bardzo go lubię! A jeśli on taki sam uczony i odważny jak tamten w powieści, no, to może... może... Nie miałam czasu dokończyć mego monologu, bo zawołano mię na herbatę. Weszłam do salonu z niezwykłym na twarzy rumieńcem i dobrą godzinę nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć na kuzynka. Milczałam, byłam jak złapana, a ile razy spojrzałam na matkę, widziałam, że patrzyła na mnie z większą niż zwykle uwagą. Wieczór mniej wesoło przeszedł jak zawsze. Matka moja przerzucała dzienniki i była bardzo zamyśloną: Franuś milczał i nie zbliżał się do mnie; grałam trochę na fortepianie, ale muzyka mi nie szła, palce niezgrabnie jakoś plątały się po klawiszach, a wywoływane nimi tony nie zostawiały po sobie dawnych gwiaździstych szlaków myśli. Wcześniej niż zawsze odeszłam do moich pokojów; w sercu czułam niespokój, po głowie majaczyły splątane myśli, nie mogąc dobić się ładu ni ciągu... Rozbierałam się powoli, nie odpowiadałam służącej, która mię zapytywała o strój jutrzejszy, a gdy tylko zostałam sam na sam z Binią, wzięłam ją za rękę i spytałam: — Powiedz mi, Biniu, jak ci się podoba, kuzynek Franuś? Popatrzyła na mnie z uwagą i odpowiedziała: — Znam go od dziecka, dobry z niego chłopiec zapewne, ale źle bardzo, że przyzwyczaił się do próżniactwa i choć jest dorosłym człowiekiem, nie ma dotąd żadnego stałego zajęcia. Słowa te sprawiły mi przykrość. Były one niby oskarżeniem rzuconym na dobrego kuzynka. — A skądże wiesz o tym, że Franuś niczym się nie zajmuje? — spytałam. — Bo znam cały sposób jego życia. Wychowały go dwie stare a bogate krewne i źle go wychowały. A teraz siedzi u nich na łasce jak stary jaki lub niedołęga. Poczułam jeszcze większą przykrość i przestałam wypytywać Binię o kuzynka. Pocałowałam ją tylko na dobranoc w milczeniu, a gdy odeszła, długo myślałam nad jej słowami. Nie, nie wierzyłam temu, co mi powiedziała o kuzynku. Musiała być źle uwiadomioną, bo czyliż możebnym było, aby taki dorodny, miły, dowcipny, młody człowiek jak Franuś był próżniakiem i żył na czyjejś łasce! Usnęłam myśląc wciąż o kuzynku, porównywając go z moim ulubionym powieściowym bohaterem. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy